Innocence
by MacGyverMagic
Summary: Simon is accused of arson and beating up and beating up a familiar person. Will everything turn out OK?


INNOCENCE

__

Author's note: This story takes place somewhere in the third season.

****

(part 1)

It is morning at the Camden house. In the girls room Mary is leaning against the wall. Then she turns and smacks her head against several times yelling "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Then Lucy enters and asks her what's wrong. "I made a bump in the car. Mom and dad are probably never gonna let me drive again." she replies "You're right. That is bad." Lucy leaves almost bumping into her mother in the hallway on her way out. Annie enters the room and opens her mouth to ask Mary something. But Mary warns her not to ask anything. "I understand, I won't say another word." she says smiling as she turns. Mary feels trouble coming. "But I know you will." Annie says. Mary turns back and smacks her head once again.

[OPENING CREDITS]

Mary came downstairs at the same moment as Lucy poured herself a big glass of orange juice. Mary looked around the room to make sure no one else was there. "Hey Luce I've got a plan." "Why am I suddenly frightened?" she replied. "No really, I think I've got an idea to solve my problem." "You and ideas? Bad match! Exactly how long are we gonna be grounded?" she asked while she took a big sip of her drink. "Probably six months to a year." she shrugged. "Keep thinking." she laughed. Simon came down. "Mary and thinking? Bad match!" he said. Lucy kept on laughing as Simon joined her. Mary left in a bad mood. "What is a bad match?" Annie asked while she entered the kitchen. "Nothing." both Simon and Lucy said as innocently as they could. Annie knew something was up, but she was confident she was going to find out anyway, so she didn't ask about it again. She called the other kids down gave everyone their lunches and kissed them goodbye one by one before they left for school.

Because there had been a change in schedule Simon entered his biology class 15 minutes late. "Sorry, didn't know I had to be in THIS room." "There is more you don't know." his teacher replied as he handed him the results of his latest test. "WHAT?" Simon yelled as he saw the big red F on his paper. "Obviously you haven't been paying attention." the teacher said. "You're wrong, I have…" Several children start to whisper. "Are you saying I'm lying?" his teacher replied angrily. "No sir." Simon said. But within he thought the man really was lying. He had to see the truth.

During lunch Simon said down at a table near the window in the cafeteria of the school. At took a while, but finally Nigel saw him and sat down next to him. He took a bite from his baloney sandwich. "If you want I could help you with your biology." Nigel said. "Not necessary." Simon said mysteriously, "I can do it myself." They finished their lunches in silence until an alarm sounded. They knew the sound from the many practices they had. All students left the cafeteria in an orderly fashion. "You know what's up?" Nigel asked Alex. "I heard the biology classroom is on fire. Nigel looked at Simon. Simon didn't react. Outside everyone assembled on the parking lot. Only one person was missing. It was a student who visited from another school. Suddenly a boy full with bruises came from the school. He was coughing. Some teachers helped him from the stairs in front of the school. "I know who did it." the boy said softly. "It was S…." Then he dropped to the floor. He was unconscious. Simon came towards the lifeless body on the floor to see the face of the person. The face belonged to Jimmy Moon. 

It took the firemen 45 minutes to put out the fire. Then they went in to do an investigation on how the fire started. The police was also there. The school parking lot was filled with flashing lights and sirens. The teachers had been talking to the police and they had decided to send students home after the police approved. Weird enough Simon was one of the people who had to stay. Then a fireman came out of the school and whispered something in the ear of the policeman in charge. The policeman came to Simon and asked him to follow him as he took a stroll towards his car. Simon obeyed and followed. "I'm Fred Gulling and you are?" "Simon. Simon Camden. What is going on?" "I know what happened this morning." "So?" "You're grade is burned. To get one to the administration you have to take a new test and wouldn't that be convenient." "I just disagreed with the teacher!" Simon yelled in his defense. "Only the pile containing your grade has been burnt, all the other papers were moved to another room. Maybe someone with a little conscience? I just wanted you to know I'm keeping an eye on you." "How is Jimmy?" Simon asked. "You know that boy?" Simon nodded. "There is evidence he was near the fire. He might have seen something." A serious look appeared on Simon's face as he heard that news. "I'll see you later." Fred said as he shook Simon's hand and left. Simon waited for Mary and the others to pick him up.

That night it was silent at the dinner table. Simon didn't want to mention the fire or his talk with the cop. Eric started to talk. "Why I everyone so silent? Normally you kids are chatting my ears of." Ruthie smiled at her father. "Nothing much happened." Simon lied. "I'm with him." Mary said. The doorbell rang and Annie excused herself to open the door. Simon stiffened as he heard a familiar voice. With a serious face Annie returned to the table followed by Fred Gulling. "It is someone from the police for Simon." she said with a quivering voice. Everybody looked at Simon in amazement. Fred walked over to him and asked him to rise from his chair. Then he took out his cuffs and asked Simon to put his hands behind his back. Simon burst out in tears as the others tried to find comfort with each other. Fred spoke. "You are under arrest under suspicion of arson." Eric felt tears welling in his eyes. "You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" His voice faded as he left for his squad car. Simon kept on screaming. "Please HELP me, mom, dad, HELP! I didn't do it!" The Camdens were left in the house. They couldn't believe this was happening. Ruthie ran to her room in tears. Officer Gulling put Simon in the back of his car and drove away leaving the beloved family in bewilderment.

****

(part 2)

Still handcuffed Simon was led into the police station. He was led through some small corridors to a small room where he was ordered to sit down in the chair. "So." detective Gulling said. "Why did you do it?" "I didn't do it." Simon sobbed. "Of course you did, you're the only one with a motive. Your grade was too low." "NO! I really didn't do it. I was with Nigel after I came from that class and we lost track of each other for only 5 minutes." Simon explained. "Just enough to…" "How many times do I have to tell you? I DIDN'T DO IT" Simon yelled. It was silent for a moment. "I've heard enough." Gulling said. He grabbed Simon and led him through another corridor that led towards the cells. He opened a door and pushed Simon in the small room. There only was a small bed and a dirty sink and toilet. Simon threw himself on the bed and started to cry. He couldn't believe what was happening.

At the Camden residence Eric put the receiver back on the phone. "Sgt. Michaels will see what he can do, but he thinks it won't be much. He wasn't involved in the investigation." Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Matt spoke. "I'll go talk to Ruthie." He did as he said and walked up the stairs. Ruthie was in her room laying on her bed crying as she heard a knock on the door. She wiped some tears of her face and answered "Come in." Matt opened the door and walked towards Ruthie and sat down in a chair next to her bed. "Want to talk?" Matt asked. "Why did he do this to us?" Ruthie cried. "Stop it." Matt said. "He didn't do anything. Don't you believe in the innocence of your own brother? He has the best example there is." Ruthie looked at him with a frown. "Dad! He did some stupid things, but something that dumb…" Matt said. "I'm sure he'll be set free soon. Just wait and see." He rose from the chair, gave his little sister a hug and left the room hoping he had been right.

Downstairs Lucy and Mary were sitting next to each other on the couch. They were staring at the blank TV-screen. "Why did they take Simon? He is innocent." Lucy asked her big sister. "I'm sure they have a reason." Lucy looked at her sister in amazement. "Do you doubt Simon's innocence?" "No, all I'm saying is that the police might have a good reason to arrest him." "The only good reason is that he's guilty. And that's one thing that's not true, so don't even think that." Lucy said angrily. With those word she left the room to find her father.

Annie just went upstairs to take care of the twins, when Lucy bumped into her father in the kitchen. "Dad, can I talk to you?" Lucy asked softly. "Sure." Eric said. "Do you think Simon did it?" "Where did you get that idea?" he asked her. "Mary, she said the police must have had a good reason to arrest him." Eric was surprised by that reaction. "No. I think he's innocent and that God will help him to ..." Suddenly the phone rang. Eric picked it up and answered. "Eric Camden." There was a pause. Then his face cleared up a little. "Great news, thanks." Eric switched the phone off. Then he turned back to Lucy. "That was Sgt. Michaels. We can visit Simon." "I don't know…" Lucy uttered. "I know it's scary Luce, but Simon has been there even longer… He needs us." "OK." Lucy finally said. A little smile appeared on their faces as they hugged. After that Eric went off to gather the other family members.

In the police station every Camden was thoroughly searched. After they left they were led to a room with some chairs. There was a window on the other side of the room. Behind that there was another room. It was empty except for 2 chairs and a table. Then a door at the other side of that room opened and a cop appeared that led Simon towards the chair. Simon wore a grey outfit. The Camdens looked at it with sad faces. Simon was released from his cuffs for the occasion. He sat down and stared at the wall opposite to him. An officer told the family only one of them was allowed to see Simon at the same time. They all agreed Eric should be first. He wiped his tears and slowly entered the room. The door immediately locked behind him when he was in. He went over to Simon gave him a hug and sat down at the other end of the table. "How are you doing?" Eric asked carefully. "How do you think?" Simon said in tears. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me something? We'll never give up on you." Eric said softly. Simon's face changed. "It looks like you already have! There is nothing to talk about." Eric sighed in defeat, he couldn't believe he said such a stupid thing. He tried to apologize, but Simon already started to speak again. "Please leave, and don't come back until I've got your trust." Eric bowed his head and did as he was told. He left and let Matt in on his way out.

Matt said down at the chair opposite to Simon, who was still looking terrible. "Hey, Bro!" Matt said. "You believe me, don't you?" Simon asked. In the other room the conversation could be heard up until that point. Then a policeman turned the device off and covered the window. Eric hugged Annie in tears. "Sure!" Matt said. "Why wouldn't I believe my own brother?" Simon sighed. "Dad doesn't." There was a deadly silence for a moment. "I'm sure you didn't do it. Mom and dad taught us well enough not to do such stuff." "Guess you're right…" Simon sighed. "Can I do anything for you?" Matt asked. "Please pray I'll be out of here soon." Matt went over to his brother and hugged him. "I will, trust me… I will."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" the chief shouted through his office. Detective Fred Gulling covered his ears, until his superior calmed down. "You're holding a twelve-year old kid in custody due to circumstantial evidence?" "No, sir. There is strong evidence the kid did it." he said. "Like what?" his chief asked. "The fire was set in a particular classroom and on a particular place in that room." "I've seen the report. It said it was set with a cigarette. The kid doesn't smoke." Fred Gulling looked at his own cigarette for a moment. "He could have taken it from somebody else…" "He could have taken the matches in the classroom even more easily." "I think you should set the kid free and do some more investigation and I also think you should team up with Sgt. Michaels." Detective Gulling shrugged. "Fine, but he's still my number one suspect." He left the office after he put his cigarette out in the ashtray.

Simon just finished doing a card trick for Ruthie, thinking this was it. He probably had to return to the smelly cell they'd put him in. He was lucky he could do a card trick in here. He hugged Ruthie as Fred Gulling entered all of a sudden. Simon's face dropped as he noticed him. Ruthie grabbed Simon firmly and said "Don't take him, please don't take him. I love him." Simon and Ruthie hugged again. Simon knew Ruthie really meant what she had said. "I'm not. My boss told me to set you free. But remember I'm watching you." Gulling walked over to Simon to shake his hands. With a little smile on his face he thanked him. In the other room the other Camdens were waiting for Ruthie. They hoped she could stay long, so they didn't have to leave. Their faces dropped as the door opened, but immediately they all jumped from their chairs when they saw Simon stepped outside after Ruthie. "I'm free! Let's go home." He was hugged by his entire family. After that they all left for home.

When Simon got home he enthusiastically greeted Happy who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs as they entered the house. The rest of his family followed. The phone rang and Simon sped towards it and answered it. "Hi, it's me Deena. How is Simon?" she said sadly. "I'm fine. I'm out." He said happily. On the other side of the line Deena's face cleared up too. "I just want to let you know that if you say you didn't do it I believe you." Simon smiled "Thanks. Can you come over?" "I'll ask my mom. If I can, you'll see me around. Bye." "Bye." Simon said. Simon explained to the others that Deena had been on the phone. Lucy immediately grabbed the phone as it rang again. Her face dropped. Then she put the receiver back. "It's Jimmy he's in a coma."

****

(part 3)

"Just great!" Detective Gulling said as he dropped the phone. "What is it?" Sgt. Michaels asked him. "That kid that was beat up and in the school during the fire. He knew who set the fire, but now…" he paused. "He is in a coma." Sgt. Michaels tried to suppress his feelings. "You know that kid, don't you?" "Yeah…" It was silent for a moment before Gulling spoke again. "Let's go talk to that Steve guy and that teacher. What was his name?" "Tom Sellers." Sgt. Michaels replied. They both grabbed their coats and left for the parking lot.

Meanwhile Simon, Lucy and Eric were at the hospital waiting for a doctor to tell them about Jimmy's condition. After a wait, which seemed to last for ages a doctor approached them. "Hello, I'm doctor Bennett and you are?" Eric spoke. "I'm Eric Camden and these are my children Lucy and Simon." The doctor looked strangely at Simon. "What are you looking at?" Simon asked annoyed. "You'd better take a look at this." They followed the doctor to a small room. "This is my office." Dr. Bennett spoke as she turned on the TV. What the screen showed and what the sound said shocked the Camdens. "…just before 1 p.m. local time a fire was discovered at a high school in Gleoak, California. It was extinguished within the hour after the discovery. The fire was believed to be set on purpose. The police questioned several people, but so far they have only one suspect." A school photograph of Simon appeared. "The twelve-year old Simon Camden, who wanted to take revenge for a bad grade apparently set the fire and beat up a witness, so he wouldn't be recognized…" Dr. Bennett shut down the TV. Simon started to cry again. "I didn't do it!" "You might not have, but regulations say I can't allow you to visit that patient." Tears appeared in the faces of Lucy and Eric as they hugged Simon and went to see Jimmy. Simon ran of towards the hospital chapel yet another time.

Detective Gulling stopped the car in front of a small house at the edge of town. He took the key out of the contact and stepped out of the car followed by Sgt. Michaels. They walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. After a short while a man in shorts and a crumpled T-shirt opened the door. "Mr. Sellers?" Gulling asked. "Yes?" "We are with the Glen Oak Police Department and we'd like to ask you a few questions about the fire this afternoon." "Well, come in if you like, but I think it's obvious. Camden just did it because he couldn't stand me and he had to loose that grade." Both officers entered the house and followed Sellers to the living room. "Weren't there anymore students with bad grades?" Sgt. Michaels asked as he sat down. "Sure! But they all had one before and those grades weren't that bad." "Any idea why the other stuff was moved?" "No. But think that bruised kid that came from the building practically said it was that Camden!" "No, I talked to the other people present, they said that he said "It was S…. It could even have been you. Where were you between 12:30 and 13:00?" "I don't like what you're insinuating. I'd like you to leave." Sgt. Michaels slammed his fist on the table near the full ashtray. "We are conducting an investigation here! If you don't tell us we get a warrant for your arrest and let you think it over at the station!" he screamed. "OK, I was in the teacher's lounge. Alone."

Simon opened the door to the chapel and walked slowly all the way down the aisle. He kneeled before the altar and looked up. "Dear Lord. Why do all those terrible things have to happen to us? What did I do wrong, what did Jimmy Moon do wrong? He doesn't deserve to be beat up like that." Behind him the door opened again as a large figure in a white coat entered. "Please, help him to get well again and if you have the time please get me out of this mess. If I would go to jail Ruthie would miss a big brother. We need each other. Amen." Another tear welled up in his eye as he thought of his little sister. "That was a beautiful prayer." a voice sounded. Simon turned and saw Dr. Hastings standing behind him. "How long have you been there spying at me?" he asked him. "I came by to pray for a baby I am about to deliver and I have been here just long enough to know you meant what you said." Dr. Hastings answered. He smiled at Simon. "I believe you and you'd better believe that."

Eric and Lucy were in front of Jimmy's room. They embraced each other tightly and entered the room. What they saw was terrible. Jimmy was laying in a bed surrounded by equipment that monitored his vital signs. There almost wasn't enough room for his parents to sit. When they saw Eric and Lucy enter they rose from their chairs and hugged them intensely. They offered Eric and Lucy their seats as they stood in a corner of the room. Lucy didn't know what to say so she carefully grabbed Jimmy's hand (there was an IV in it) and started to cry. Jimmy's bruised face didn't move. The bloody wounds looked awful. But he was still alive. The question was for how long…

Sgt. Michaels and Fred Gulling re-entered their car and headed back to the station. "I still can't believe what he said." Sgt. Michaels said. "He said that when he got back from basketball practice he saw Simon in that room just before he noticed the smoke and sounded the alarm." "I say we bring it to court." Detective Gulling said. Sgt. Michaels just sighed. He couldn't do a thing, it was Gulling's investigation. They drove through the rainy night on a very silent road.

Later that night Eric, Lucy and Simon came home. They were all in a bad mood, so they went to bed immediately. Simon stared at the ceiling thinking of the events that struck that day. Suddenly he heard a sound and pretended to be asleep. Ruthie opened the door between their rooms. She silently walked in and sat down at the side of Simon's bed. "Come on Simon, I know you're not asleep, you just got here." "Leave me alone!" Ruthie rose and gave her brother a kiss on his cheek. A tear rolled down the same cheek. "I really believe you Simon." she said. "I'll just pray that everyone else will too." Simon opened his eyes and looked at his sister with a tiny smile through his tears. "Thanks. I love you." "I love you too." Ruthie left again and closed the door behind her. She climbed back into her bed and started to pray.

The next day Simon gets down the stairs and finds Mary in the kitchen. "Hi!" "Hi." Mary answers uninterested. "What's wrong?" Simon asks. "What's wrong? My brother could be a criminal, that's what's wrong!" she screams. Simon's eyes grew as he heard his sister say it. "You don't believe me?" "Sure I do, but the police must have a good reason to arrest you." "I hate you!" Simon screams as he leaves the kitchen in anger. Eric heard the conversation and he goes of after Simon to talk to him. He finds him sitting at a table in the back garden staring in front of him. He doesn't react as Eric approaches him. "I believe you." he says. "You expect me to believe that? You already gave up on me when I was arrested and you didn't even talk Mary out of it!" He angrily leaves Eric and heads for school without any lunch.

When he gets at the school he notices that everyone is whispering as he comes by. He paces through the hallway fastly and meets Deena at her locker. "I'm sorry for yesterday evening…" "Don't be." Deena answers. "Your mom told me all about it." Deena embraces Simon and gives him a long kiss. "A guy passes by them saying "Hey Deena, girlfriend of a mobster now?" Simon is about to pound the guy, but a man calling his name breaks his attention. "Camden, in my office!" It's the voice of the principal. Reluctantly Simon obeys and leaves Deena in the hallway near her locker. Simon goes to the office and knocks on the door. "Come in." Simon opens the door and takes place in the chair as he is told. The principal is still for a moment. "What is it you want to say?" Simon asks him. "Until the investigation into the fire is over the school board has ordered me to suspend you from any school activities. I'm sorry." Simon gasps. But he hasn't heard all the news. Another knock on the door sounds. "Come in." Sgt. Michaels enters and hands Simon an envelope. "I heard you were here." Simon opens the envelope and finds a subpoena inside. He is to be at the courthouse at 12:00, as the defendant. He starts to cry again, but wipes his tears fast and asks permission to make a call. When he gets permission he takes the phone and dials his home number.

****

(part 4)

All the Camdens are nervous. They are all sitting next to each other in the first row of the public seats at the courthouse. After Simon called that morning, Eric found an attorney in the congregation willing to defend Simon in court. In a record time they had prepared the case and called witnesses. Simon was extremely nervous when he was asked to raise his hand and take the oath. "I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth… So help me God." He quivered by his own words. It didn't seem fair to involve God in his words. He was told to take the stand and sit down. Carefully he looked around the room. It was filled with people with serious faces, but Lucy smiled at him making a fist, showing him he could do it. Simon's attorney rose and walked towards him. Then he faced the jury. "A fire struck a high school…and there has to be found a perpetrator. Why? Why is it an innocent young man with no previous record and an alibi can be accused of this crime? What is the world coming to when the son of a minister can't be safe from false accusations? Today I'll prove to you this lad is innocent and that he is to be released." He turned to face Simon again. "State your name for the record please." "Simon Camden." he said silently. "Where you present in the school at the day of the fire." "Yes, I was but…" he uttered. "Just answer the questions." the judge spoke. Simon didn't finish his sentence and kept still for a moment. "Where were you when you heard of the fire?" "I was in the cafeteria as the alarm sounded." His attorney handed the judge a report. "Please note it would have been impossible to set the fire and be back in the cafeteria in the given amount of time between the start of the fire and it's discovery. Who saw you in the cafeteria?" "A lot of people I guess, but Nigel must remember me. We talked." "Thank you, Simon. Your witness." The man sat back down in his chair and the attorney representing the state walked towards him. "Did you, or did you not had a disagreement with your biology teacher the morning of the fire?" Simon sighed. "Yes." He whispered. "Please note only the pile of papers containing his grade was burned." After that the man proceeded. "So why did you take your cigarette and lit the fire?" "I DIDN'T! I DON'T SMOKE!" Simon yelled. "Please," the judge spoke "No unfounded accusations in my court." "Excuse me your honor, no further questions." "You may now leave the stand." Simon stepped down and sat down next to his attorney. "Then you may call the first witness for the defense Mr. Filmore." "I call Tom Sellers to the stand."

The door opened and the bailer asked Mr. Sellers to enter. Somewhat nervous he looked around the room. He saw the Camdens in the front row. Simon looked at him without any expression on his face. Slowly Mr. Sellers walked towards the stand. He took the stand after he took the oath. "Mr. Sellers…" Mr. Filmore said, "Is it true that you and Simon had a disagreement on the day of the fire?" Mr. Sellers took out his handkerchief and whipped some pearls of sweat from his forehead. "Yes, that's true." "What time did your class end?" "That must have been 10 a.m." "Where did you go after that?" Mr. Sellers kept silent. "Mr. Sellers?" "I went to the teacher's lounge until I heard about the fire at around 13:00." Mr. Filmore came very close to the stand. "Where there any witnesses to that?" "No." Mr. Filmore had proven that Mr. Sellers also could have set the fire to get rid of Simon. He created reasonable doubt. And Mr. Sellers wasn't too happy.

Several minutes later Steve Katsonis had taken the stand. "Fire away." Mr. Filmore approached him. "So, tell me in your own words what happened." "I came back from basketball practice when I passed the class room. I saw Simon lighting a cigarette and throwing it on top of the papers." Simon rose from his seat. "That's not true. LIAR!!" "Order in my court!" the judge yelled. Lucy settled Simon down as Mr. Filmore continued the questioning. "Why didn't you tell the police?" "I was scared." he uttered. "You know you are under oath now. It's a federal offence if you lie now." Slowly Steve nodded. "Something else, do you smoke?" Steve looked at him. "What?" "You heard me, do you smoke?" "OBJECTION!" the other attorney yelled, "he has no right to invade the privacy of someone's life. Besides, there is no relevance. " "Yes, there is. He could have set the fire just that easily." "Sustained. It is a witness not a suspect." Mr. Filmore sighed in defeat. "No further questions. The other attorney smiled triumphantly. "No further questions either." The judge spoke again. "Then this court will be in recess for one hour so the jury can make their decision." All Camdens prayed for a miracle. It looked quite bad for Simon.

At three o'clock on the dot the jury walked in. "Have you reached a verdict?" the judge asked. A juror rose and answered and replied. "Yes we have." The judge spoke again. "Will the minor please rise?" Simon rearranged his tie, bowed his head in fear and rose. Than the juror spoke. "Because of the evidence and the witness-reports we've seen today, we find the defendant, Simon Camden, guilty of arson." Everyone in the room started to whisper. Simon dropped back in his chair and dropped his face in his hands. He started to cry. Behind him Lucy got up and came towards him. "I'll help you. I'll be there for you. I know you should never set a fire and beat up Jimmy." she said. Simon dropped in her arms as the strong arm of the law approached. He was about to be taken from his family again. The Camdens cried and hugged each other in grief.

(part 5)

Suddenly the doors burst open. "What is the meaning of this?" the judge asked the people who entered the room. "We are with the Police Department and we have some new evidence. You may have convicted the wrong person." Sgt. Michaels said. The judge got curious and the people started to whisper again. Simon had stopped crying and just held Lucy's hand. For the moment he was not taken back into custody. Did he finally become lucky? The judge had asked Detective Gulling and Sgt. Michaels to approach the bench. After they'd talked for a few scary minutes the officers sat down next to the Camdens. Sgt. Michaels said something to Mr. Filmore, then repeating the same words to Mr. Filmore. The judge spoke. "This is a exception but in light of new evidence I reopen this case. Mr. Filmore call your witness." "I call Steve Katsonis back to the stand."

When Steve entered the room for the second time he seemed a lot more nervous. He took the oath again and sat down. "Mr. Katsonis, is it right you told us you saw the defendant setting the fire using a cigarette after you came back from basketball practice?" Steve hesitated. "Yes." "Don't you think it's odd for a minister's son to set a fire, let alone using a cigarette for it?" "OBJECTION!" the other attorney yelled, "It is already established that the defendant setting the fire is not a thought but a fact!" "Overruled." Mr. Filmore continued. "We have witnesses who place the defendant in the cafeteria at the time the fire was set." "His fingerprints were placed around the room using the prints you took of each other in a earlier lesson, but why weren't there any prints of him on the doorknob? There only was one set of prints on the door. The prints of the person who whipped his prints of when he entered, but forgot to do the same when he left. It was you!" "You must be wrong, I used…" Steve bowed his head and sighed in defeat. "Gloves?" Mr. Filmore completed. Steve bowed his head and started to sob. "I was failing biology…That fight Simon and Mr. Sellers had was just to good to be true" he sighed and then proceeded. "I figured he'd be blamed." He looked at Simon for a moment. "Sorry Simon…" He dropped back in his seat and sobbed in silence. Mr. Filmore returned to his seat. "No further questions." "The state would like to drop all charges against the defendant." the other attorney said reluctantly. The judge spoke "This court is adjourned. Simon Camden, you are free to go." Simon whipped the tears of his face and started to smile and hugged his family as Steve was led away. The audience applauded and everyone congratulated each other. Simon thanked Mr. Filmore by giving him a huge hug. Sgt. Michaels turned to Lucy "Jimmy is OK. He gave us the information." Lucy smiled too and hugged Simon with relief. 

When the Camdens were about to leave Gulling stopped them. "Wait! Simon…I don't know what to say…" Simon shrugged "How about sorry?" "You're right, I'm sorry. You're lucky you have Michaels for a friend." "Yes I am…Apology accepted." After that Eric kneeled before Simon. "I'm sorry too! I should have waited for you to start talking." "Don't be sorry, I acted stupid. I should've trusted you." Suddenly Mary turned to Simon. "I'm sorry too, I should have believed you. I should have trusted you too. Friends again?" As soon as Mary had started to talk Simon's face had dropped. After she'd finished he was silent for a very long time. "Please, little Bro? I really mean it! I was stupid." Mary said full of emotion. Then Simon's face cleared up and he hugged his sister. After several minutes he broke the embrace. "Is that a good answer?" he asked his big sister. Mary laughed "Yes, it is." The Camdens, Mr. Filmore and the two cops left the room as very good friends.

****

THE END


End file.
